Minigames
During the game, many minigames can appear when you access to play them in the minigames castle. There are 23 minigames available to play from the minigames castle or from the "Hall of Minigames" at the main menu of the game. You can unlock them for the "Hall of Minigames" every 3 levels, starting from level three. # Knightrunnners: In this minigame, you have to race against Sir Belgrave. During the game, you can pickup powerups from sandals. This game is somewhat like the game Popebox. You can either win by finishing the race in the first place, or by killing your rival. # Devil's Deep: In this minigame, you have to adventure to the hell for 30 seconds. In hell, there are coins in the floor, which you can pick up, each coin grants you 1 coin. There also are five witches that wander around the map, and when you get in contact with them, you vanish and the minigame ends. # Alchemist: In this minigame, you have 30 seconds to collect potions, you control a hand with the mouse cursor, and must collect potions and avoid the evil critters. Potions grant you coins, and if you make combos, whether a colour combo (5 pots in a row of the same colour) or a shape combo (5 pots in a row with the same shape), you get a 10 coins extra. The game finishes whether when you touch a critter, or the time runs out. # Skull Golf:In this minigame, you have to play golf. You have 1 attempt to get the ball into the hole. First, a skull with a strength bar appears, when you click the skull, the bar will stop, and another bar will appear, where you have to click the skull again to set angle. After that, the ball will be shot, and depending on where it ends, how much coins you will earn. # Epic Battle: In this minigame, you have two armies with a certain number of troops. You have to choose which of the armies will win. The army with less troops will give the player (if he wins) a higher quantity of coins. When you choose a side, battle will start. # Arena Smackdown: '''In this minigame, you have to kill the incoming arena champions in a kind of first-person shooter. You have three kind of bullets: The normal bullets, the triple bullets, and the explosive bullets. Depending of the distance in which you kill the arena champion, how much gold you will earn. If an arena champion reaches the player, he will recieve damage. If an arena champion reaches the player, but if the player is beside the column, and the arena champion comes from that side, he will not damage the player. # '''Rune Slider: '''In this minigame, you have 30 seconds to create words with slidable runes, the words are displayed in a small list at the bottom-right corner of the screen. Each letter grants you 10 coins. Words can be repeated and formed like a crossword, one over the other. # '''Prisoner Revolt: In this minigame, you have 30 seconds to crush the prisoners that come with the grinder. Each prisoner crushed grants the player 1 gold piece. The game finishes when the time runs out, or when 3 prisoners escape. # River of Rage: '''In this minigame, you have 30 seconds to navigate through the river Eddengarth. The player can earn coins by picking the coin stacks, or by making a whirlpool. The player can make the boat jump, if it goes over an island. The game ends if the player gets out of the river, crashes with a rock, or the time runs out. # '''Monster's Hall: '''In this minigame, you have to dodge monsters. During the game you can find sandals. These sandals can make you invincible for a short period of time. In this way you can kill monsters. You recieve 2 gold coins for every sandal you collect and the same amount for killing a monster. This game doesn't have a limit of time. The game finishes if you crash a monster without being invincible. # '''Sandalblocks: '''In this minigame, you have 30 seconds to place blocks with drawings in their correct places. Each block has an upper part of a drawing, and a lower part of another one. You have to connect the lower part of one block with it's upper part, creating a drawing. You gain 4 coins if you place a block correctly on the first line and 2 coins if you put a block from the second to the rest of the lines. The game finishes once the 30 seconds elapsed or if you complete the first line. If you complete the first line you recieve a bonus of 50 coins. # '''Caverneer: '''In this minigame your gladiator is on a cavern. He starts in the top and he must exit the cave. You can put bombs to clean the way. You can collect gems, oil for your lantern, or a parchment which contains a phrase from Mr. Muji. You can lose by two ways: Either by being exploded by a bomb or if the oil of your lantern is over. You can lose coins by losing. If you exit the cave without problems you will receive a bonus. # '''Swords and Snacks: '''In this minigame you are on the arena. The pepole are throwing you objects. You have to eat food and avoid weapons or swing your weapon to block those. Either blocking or eating food gives you coins. If you stay for a while standing in the same place, the floor will start to collapse. You have 3 lives. You can lose a life if you are hit by a weapon or if you fall through a hole. This is like the game Salad dodger. # '''Boulder of Doom: '''In this minigame, you control a big magma boulder. You have 30 seconds and you have to crush gladiators and avoid both trees and big rocks. If you crash against these, you lose the game. You recieve 5 coins per kill. # '''Badlands: '''In this minigame, you have to throw your gladiator through the desert. He has to avoid falling into a river or a cliff. Also he can be damaged if he crashes against a tree, a rock, a cactus or a pharaoh's head. You are also damaged if you get in contact with a raven, that gives you fuel, or if you don't move. You earn gold by collecting helmets. If your health reaches 0 the game is over # '''Bat harvest: '''In this game you are inside a cart. You have to throw your hook to the bats to collect them. They give you coins. You have 30 seconds to collect the as much bats as you can # '''What Ale's ya: '''In this minigame, you have to catch drinks served by Arglaxx, while you balance sitting on a bench. Every drinks give you coins, the little ones give you more. If you lose your control you fall and lose the game. # '''Siegemaster: '''In this minigame, you control a catapult. You are besieging a castle. You have 30 seconds to throw stones against the castle walls. You win 10 coins per hit. # '''Supragenius: '''In this minigame, Little Fat Kid shows you a musical sequence. You have to follow it without making a mistake. Per every round you do correctly you win 5 coins. # '''Beast Racing: '''In this minigame, there is a race between 8 animals. You have to bet for an animal you like. Every one has an advantage and disadvantage. You can bet they finish the race first or bet for a place (between the first 3 places) You win more money by betting the first place. Depending on the characteristics of the animals is the money you can get. # '''The Last Stand: '''In this minigame, you have to defend the legionaries of HeChaos from the forces of the Emperor Antares. They will try to kill the legionaries. You have to throw them down the cliff. For every skeleton you kill you recieve 1 coin. The game finishes once all the legionaries are killed. # '''Barrel Fighter: '''In this game, you control your gladiator. With his weapon he has to throw fireballs to the barrels that come. If the barrels run over you, they hurt you. If 5 barrels run over you lose the game. Inside the barrels there is a coin. By collecting it you gain 2 coins. # '''Might and Memory: A classic game every knows for sure. You have to find the pairs of the Arena Champions. For every pair you find you win 20 coins. Once you find the first pair, if you fail on finding a pair, you lose 5 coins.